Arturo Plateado
is an Arrancar designed by Sega, in conjunction with Tite Kubo, specifically for Bleach: Shattered Blade. Character Outline Arturo has long turquoise hair, yellow eyes, and the remains of his hollow mask on his right cheek, his appearance almost mimicking Grimmjow's. It appears to be the upper jaw, but is extended around the back of his head and has a sort of crest. His Hollow hole is located below the base of his neck. He wears the basic Arrancar uniform, but with a belt worn just underneath his sash. In the English version of Bleach: Shattered Blade, Arturo has a notable Spanish accent. Recently, he makes an appearance in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom for Nintendo DS. History In Story Mode, Arturo explains his past before the game's events: Sealed away in a place where neither light nor darkness exist. I waited to exact my revenge. The grudge I held against those who imprisoned me filled my entire being. The passing of the centuries only fueled my burning desire to avenge myself! and so, locked deep in that dark place, I bided my time. A Hollow who gained Soul Reaper powers by removing his Hollow mask...that's what I am. After I first acquired this great power many years ago, I left Hueco Mundo, and invaded the Soul Society. My quest then was nothing less than the destruction of all the foolish Soul Reapers! But... I failed... Though I was far too strong for the Soul Reapers to defeat in combat... They realized this and so lured me into a trap. The underground chamber of Central 46! I was there for a very long time. A place without life or death, light or shadow, no beginning and no end. Eons passed there. Then something changed. I felt a weakening of the seal and knew that my time had come at last! It was the shards from the thing they called the Sōkyoku. Using their enormous spirit energy I broke the seal and was exposed to the outside world for the first time in a thousand years! I've fully recovered now due to the spirit energy of the shards and am more powerful than ever before. Finally the time has come for me to take my revenge on the accursed Soul Reapers, and every drop of humiliation and suffering I endured while sealed away, I shall surely make them taste now!''Bleach Shattered Blade: Story Mode -Arturo Plateado Synopsis Arturo is a powerful, self-made arrancar so old that he is only recognized by Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai and Yoruichi Shihōin via her family's scrolls. Two thousand years prior to current Bleach canon, he stormed Soul Society and was sealed beneath the Sōkyoku. When the Sōkyoku was destroyed during Ichigo's rescue of Rukia Kuchiki at the end of the Soul Society arc, the seal on Arturo was broken and he was freed once again. In the game, he decides to impersonate various figures from captains to Zanpakutō spirits to trick others into regaining the pieces of the destroyed Sōkyoku in order to absorb them into his body and become more powerful. Depending on the game's outcome, he is either purified and defeated or obtains the Sōkyoku and carries on to decimate the Soul Society. In the game, you have the choice of playing as Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Yoruichi Shihōin, Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Hanatarō Yamada in story mode. After you beat all of those you can play as Arturo, which he begins to take revenge on Soul Society. Individual Storyline The following events take place in Arturo's story mode, and is not considered the game's official story since he does not perform everything stated. The quest line only demonstrates what happens if Arturo were to succeed in his evil plot. ''Dialogue 1: This occurs when Arturo invades Soul Society and subsequently confronts Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi- Arturo VS Mayuri :Mayuri: Tha-that face...! It couldn't be... :Arturo: Who are you? You're an odd little Soul Reaper, aren't you... :Arturo (after Mayuri's defeat): He had some strange techniques. But still, he was just a Soul Reaper... of no more concern to me than a mosquito or a fly. *Arturo continues on to defeat Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira, and Sajin Komamura. Dialogue 2: After defeating so many opponents, Ichigo Kurosaki runs into Arturo- Arturo VS Ichigo :Ichigo: Are you.. a Hollow? No, you're not! What the hell are you?! :Arturo: Your spirit energy is the only good thing about you, boy. Despite that, you're still a low-ranked Soul Reaper, without even any Squad insignia. :Ichigo: I'm not a Soul Reaper! I'm Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki! :Arturo: A Substitute Soul Reaper, you say? Then you're a human? The Soul Reapers must have fallen on hard times indeed if they're asking for help from the likes of humans. :Ichigo: You don't want to underestimate me! As a substitute, I've killed more than my share of hollows already... And I'm about to kill one more! :Arturo: Very well... I was beginning to get bored anyway defeating ordinary Soul Reapers. It might be interesting to fight a human... and to kill him, just for fun! * Arturo proceeds to defeat Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, and Uryū Ishida. Dialogue 3: Attempting to put Arturo's havoc on Soul Society to an end, Yoruichi confronts him- Arturo VS Yoruichi :Yoruichi: That's far enough, Arturo Plateado! :Arturo: How do you know my name? :Yoruichi: I'm Yoruichi Shihōin. And I know that you're a Hollow, sealed away centuries ago by Central 46! :Arturo: So what of it? There is no one who can stop me...Not until I've taken my revenge on all Soul Reapers! :Yoruichi: Don't talk so big! The Thirteen Court Guard Squads took you out once before...And I'm going to take you out now! *:Arturo (after Yoruichi's defeat): Soul Reapers! How overrated. It seems everyone of them has run away and hidden, too frightened to face my overwhelming power.... Dialogue 4: The last opponent (and the strongest) left after Arturo's onslaught is none other than Head Captain Yamamoto, who cuts off Arturo's speech- Arturo VS Yamamoto :Yamamoto:Not everyone. I'll fight you! Prepare yourself! :Arturo: Heh...Who is it that still dares to defy me? :Yamamoto: Have you forgotten my face, Arturo?! All things of this world, turn to ashes. Ryujin Jakka! General Yamamoto now has his Shikai released. :Arturo: YOU... Head Captain Yamamoto! :Yamamoto: This is the end for you! I'm going to make sure your evil never darkens this place again! :Arturo: I didn't think that you were still alive... Head Captain Yamamoto. :Yamamoto: In our previous battle, long ago, many Soul Reapers lost their lives... And now that you have returned, still more have become your victims! There can be no forgiveness for the crimes you have committed! :Arturo: They died because they dared to defy me. I show no mercy to those who refuse to kneel before me! :Yamamoto: Arrogant fool! This time, I will see that you pay the ultimate price! By the flames of the Ryujin Jakka, burn! :Arturo: Do you think you can defeat me, old man? When I hold the power of the Sokyōku?! This grudge I've carried all these years, I'll carve into your body! *:Yamamoto (after his defeat): It can't be...I can't lose...! Gu..Guah! (dies or loses consciousness) Conclusion: Finally, with everyone else beaten or killed, Arturo stands victorious.... Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the human world...There's no one stronger than I am. And that means there's no longer anyone who can stop me! When I've killed all the Soul Reapers, all the Hollows will obey me...And all the human spirits will be mine! Ahahahahaha... Powers & Abilities Shapeshifting: Arturo has often been portrayed as a shapeshifter in the storyline, having taking on the forms of several characters (It is safe to say that Arturo is able to shapshift his zanpkto to commit other zanpakto spirit replicas using their unique power)(this power could be using possibly by only contact or by visual rendering him a versitile character in the Bleach World) ; including Yoruichi Shihōin, Shinigami and Zanpakutō spirits alike in order to manipulate other characters in the story to achieve his ends. Cero: Like all Arrancar, Arturo can fire powerful Cero blasts. The blast seems to manifest a few feet in front of him and usually fired with a shout. It appears to have a reddish-pink color to it, a commonality for cero. What is uncommon is the fact that it is shaped like an "X", which is summoned from above him and not from his own being apparently. Sonidó: As with Cero, Arturo also possesses Sonido at an indeterminate skill level. Beam Saber: As a substitution for actually using his zanpakutō in battle, Arturo can manifest a powerful, dark colored saber of energy manifested when his fingers extend forward. The saber produces lightsaber-like sounds when swung. It is very strong, similar to a Soul Reaper's Shikai. Beam Saber Assault: Arturo can use a technique with his beam saber when he gets close enough to the opponent. He extends his blade, and proceeds to attack the opponent relentlessly while using Sonidó, overwhelming them. He gets a total of sixteen hits, followed by a 17th that knocks the opponent forward. Arturo begins the attack shouting, "DANCE!" and ends it with, "DIE!" Spatial Prison: A unique, and apparently more battle-oriented version of the Negación technique used by Menos Grande. Arturo can summon a powerful circular shaped spatial prison that temporarily paralyzes targets absolutely. In contrast to the white Caja Negación used by the Espada, it is black. Cero Apocalypse: A much stronger version of the normal Cero. Arturo Plateado uses a massive version of the Cero that inflicts major damage. It is still red in coloration, but as stated it is far bigger, and has proportional strength to it's increase in size. It is unleashed with Arturo shouting, "I Shall Send You into Eternal Darkness, Bow Down!"Bleach Shattered Blade: VS Mode Zanpakutō Arturo's Zanpakutō is called , its release command is unknown. In it's sealed form, Fenix resembles a basic katana with an hourglass shaped guard. Arturo apparently opts not to use the actual sword, instead relying on an energy blade he projects from his hand. He has two different sets of energy wings: the first, which constantly are on his back throughout gameplay, are two green wings which look similar to the single wing Uryū Ishida grew when he entered the Quincy Final Form. * It is highly speculated that Fénix is a zanpakto acumulated with fire similar to Yamamoto or Amagai(only meaning that he is able to manipulate fire just as great if not greater than) ;but higly more simlar to the heat of the pheonix. In addition to this Arturo possibly possesses a green fire. Ultimate Attack Mode The second set of wings, which appear during his ultimate attack mode, are made of multi-colored flames. Arturo gains a huge increase in power, primarily in his reiryoku and reiatsu, which is the equivalent of an Arrancar releasing their zanpakutō. Quotes *"I am Arturo Plateado." *"I shall send you into eternal darkness!" *"Bow down!" *"There is no mercy for worms!" *"Weak... So weak..." *"This... is impossible" *"I'm vanishing... I'm vanishing!!" *"Behold! My Power!" *"Foolish Soul reaper... Don't bother begging (for my) forgiveness..." *"This spot will do for your grave. Won't it?" *"DANCE!" *"I've grown bored of your face!" *"Soul Reapers! How overrated!" *"No one may exist who are stronger than me." References Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Male